For a three-dimensional shaping apparatus which uses metal powder as material, lowering an oxygen concentration in a shaping tank and suppressing oxidation of the metal powder is a commonly known technique according to supplying an inert gas that does not react with the metal powder, such as nitrogen gas, neon gas or argon gas, into the shaping tank surrounding a shaping table that is vertically movable and supports an object to be shaped.
In such a three-dimensional shaping apparatus, reuse of the metal powder is also a well-known technique according to recovering the fumes and metal powder produced by cutting on the outside of the shaping tank surrounding the shaping table, and to discharging the non-laminating metal powder to the outer side of a chamber that is placed around the periphery of the shaping tank and surrounding the shaping tank and to storing it in a powder tank after passing through a sifter, further transporting it to a powder supply apparatus.
However, after the metal powder has been discharged from the shaping tank and chamber, the metal powder to be transported often oxidizes in the transport pathway before reaching the sifter, thereby results an obstacle against reuse of the metal powder.
Moreover, during transport of combustible metal powder such as titanium or aluminum, sudden oxidation of the metal powder can result in accidents such as dust explosion, with explosion being particularly likely to occur when the metal powder is located at the highest point of the transport pathway just before falling into the sifter, due to collision between the metal powder particles.
In the prior arts, however, no technical consideration has been given to suppressing oxidation of metal powder in the transport pathway for the fumes and metal powder collected from the shaping tank until they reach the sifter, or in the transport pathway for the metal powder collected from the chamber until it reaches the sifter.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a construction for supplying nitrogen gas to a fume collector and recovering the nitrogen gas from the fume collector for reuse (see FIGS. 1 and 2, paragraph [0025] of Patent Document 1, and FIGS. 1 and 2, paragraph [0030] of Patent Document 2).
In regard to their construction, however, there is no disclosure or suggestion regarding supplying nitrogen gas in the fume transport pathway until it reaches the fume collector, nor furthermore is there any disclosure or suggestion regarding supplying nitrogen gas into the transport pathway for reuse of the metal powder.